Nothing can separate you from me
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Yandere AU. What if u's members were deeply in love to the point where they can kill?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing can seperate you from me**  
 **Yandere AUMultichap(?) oneshots**  
 **To those who do not know what "yandere" means, just search it on google**

 **1 A watchful Bird**

* * *

Everyday you will never avoid eye contact, or just plain being seen by a random person.  
Everyday you sense ou feel watched, but that is not the case with Umi. As far as she remembers,  
She had not made enemies throughout her current life on earth, but yet, she feels like every move she makes is being watched. It has been around the time u's had nine members when she felt the chill. And yet,  
She had still not told anyone of her wierd feelings.

The only relief Umi can find from the creepy feeling was at her home, she was scared, afraid of what will happen if her guard went down, she knows that even if she is in the comfort of her home, she maybe attacked, or you get the drill.

"Umi-chan!" Her childhood friend , Honoka latched on to her back, at the exact moment, she felt a distinct sense that,  
Whoever was watching, it's view on her got intense for a brief period before going back to the normal chill she feels.  
Umi was starting to freak out. She knew she needs help. Umi quickly turned to Honoka, with a serious look on her face she said:  
"I think I have a stalker."

A few hours later Umi's statement got spread to u's, as a result all of them are in the clubroom, brainstorming on how to catch Umi's stalker.  
"Umi you should report to the police ASAP" Eli said, the worried quarter russian rubbed her chin, "I think we should cath him or her nya!"  
Rin chimed in. "He or She may be a dangerous person Rin-chan.." Hanayo timidly said. Umi was relieved that she has friends she can rely on,  
but the watchful stare at her never disappeared. In the past days, U's got a lot closer to Umi.  
As much as possible they stayed by her side, so she would feel relieved.  
But the joy quicklu stopped after a few weeks.

Umi was told that Nico was missing. Then Rin. Then Nozomi. Next was Eli,Maki, Hanayo and lastly Honoka.  
Umi was worried sick that her friends were disappearing. but Kotori remained by her side.  
"Umi-chan I'm scared." Kotori and Umi were on the school rooftop at lunch, talking about their recently kidnapped friends.  
"Don't worry Kotori. I'll protect you. We'll find Honoka and the others and be an idol group again"  
"Thank you." Kotori rn into Umi, giving her a hug. But instead of a warm feeling, the bluenette felt a sting of pain on her abdomen.  
The last thing she saw was Kotori with an injection.

"U..." "U...mi! "U...mi" "WAkeup!" Umi heard the voices of her eight friends.  
AS she opened her eyes, she saw her kidnapped friends tied onto poles.  
as a reaction to what she is seeing, he tried to move, but she herself was also tied up.  
"Where are we? WHO DID THIS?!" Umi shouted. "We don't know who did this and we don't know where we are all we know is he's going to get kotori soon" ELi said with a worried tone.  
At the sound of the name Kotori, Umi's eyes shot up. SHe remembered KOtori's smile.  
The smile the knocked her out cold.

"Umi-chan!" She heard kotori's voice. the seven members except Umi believed that they were being saved. But they were all devestated.  
Kotori came running to Umi, and only Umi. KOtori shot glares at the other members, but gave a perfect act of innocence to Umi.  
"Umi-chan I'm glad your awake! Did I tie you up tightly? Are uncomfortable?" Kotori kept asking Umi Questions, but Umi can never answer.  
That is until she felt another sting of pain on her arm. KOtori had injected her with some drug.  
"Umi-chan do you love me?" Kotori asked "Even if we are childhood friends... I cannot forgive you for doing something unforgivable to us like this!" Umi shouted making Kotori fallback a bit. "But I'm doing this for us!" Kotori pleaded.

"This isnt for us if other people are worried of harmed." Umi said in an angry tone. Then she felt it. The feeling of eyes on her.  
She had finally found the stalker. With that realization, she looked up at kotori, Kotori's eyes blank, but she still smiled.  
"Kotori.. Please release us, we can resolve this in a peaceful matter" NOzomi spoke out. with that, Nozomi earned a cut on her cheek.  
warm blood spilled out from the wound and as insane as kotori can get, she licked the leaking blood.

"Umi's you will love me. Everyone here will be witness. We can live a happy life. starting now." Kotori injected three more dozes of the drug onto Umi. Umi's vision was getting blurry. her muscles getting limp. She was being urged to give in.  
"Kotori.. If I give in myself will you release them?" Umi said weakly. Protests weremade from the other members.  
"Of course not! THey are our witnesses! And if I release them they'll get me captured and have me seperated from you." She said happily So that's why, You will love me and all of us will be happy!Because if they're all tied up no one will steal you from me!" She giggled "So now Umi do you love me?"  
Umi's mind was going blank. She can't resist the drugs in her blood. SHe was losing hope.  
"ALl of us will be together forever and ever!" Kotori happily made a cut on nico's leg. earning a pained yelp from the petite girl

"KOtori..." KOtori's head perked up diverting her attention from the wound on maki's abdomen and smiling at umi with blood on her cheek.  
"KOtori I love you." Umi said her blank eyes calling for KOtori.

The watchful Bird has gotten what she had her eyes on.

* * *

 **Review please**  
 **Taking in requests for next pairing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support**

 **Pairing: HonoUmi**

 **2 Love Arrow Shoot**

* * *

"reports come in yet another girl has been murdered late last night. The police has not yet confirmed the relations between the victims but all they have is the murderer uses a bow, and arrows."  
The morning Tv show announced, Honoka was really surprised by all of the bloodshed happening around the area.  
"Another poor girl. Umi are you sure your still going to stay with me again later tonight? It's like your 5th day already.  
Your parents mus be worried y'know" Honoka cooed at Umi with a worried look on her face.

"It's fine Honoka" Umi smiled "I can take care of myself" Umi got up and headed to Honoka's room.  
"Hurry up, We still have a meeting with everyone." Umi said disappearing from Honoka's sight.  
O how relieved the ginger is having a friend like Umi. What a relief.

"Everyone!" Honoka happily ran to Eli giving the russian a hug with Umi following suit.  
Eli was sure she felt a glare. It was a bonding day for u's that day, they decided to go out all together despite the recent kills in Akiba. The day ended about quite quickly. Everyone had fun.

"Okay everyone have a safe trip home" Eli said while she, Nozomi and Nico separated from their underclassmen.  
"We'l take our leave here." Then it was the first years who left.  
"Bye Umi-chan Bye Honoka -chan!" That leaves Umi and HOnoka.

Back at Honoka's shop, Umi can't help but ask.  
"Honoka... What if our friends are targetted next?"Umi said with worry in her tone.  
"Why ask he so sudden? I cant answer that but if I have to then I'll find that killer and give him a beating!" Honoka said Pumping her fist. Umi's eyes went blank.

* * *

Eli awoke in a prison cell, she quickly ducked to hold her from her fear of darkness. But an assuring hand rubbed her back.  
"Elichi don't be afraid we're all here." Nozomi said. Eli gave a shivering, but relieved sigh to her best friend.

None of them knew wehre they are, but they know is that the killer took them to someplace where he can kill them quietly.  
But the silence broke as the metal bars slid open to give way to the seven girl inside.  
"Honoka and Umi aren't here. They must be the ones who called for help. Thank goodness." Maki sighed.

AS they exit the building, that was an old factory in the middle of a plain, the couldnt help but to see no Police men.  
"A-are you kidding me? Wh-where are they?!" Nico was angered.  
"This must be the work of the murderer ny-!" Rin was shot by and arrow.  
"RIN!" THe remaining members said out of shock. Nozomi turning to where the arrow came from, saw Umi in her archer uniform.

"She loves me not" Umi took aim and shot down Nico "She loves me " Then Eli "She loves me not " Then Hanayo "She loves me " Then Maki "She loves me not" Then NOzomi "She loves me" Finally shooting down the last one on the plain, Kotori.

"I knew very much" A blush crept on Umi's face "Honoka loves me"

* * *

"UMI!" Honoka leapt into the the bluenettes arms "Everyon is .. Everyone is dead!" Honoka sniffled.  
"It's okay I'll be by your forever. So I can protect you" Umi said with a smile "R-Really?" Honoka wanted to find relief.  
"REally." Umi closed her eyes and gave the ginger a soft kiss.

A few days later the murdering stopped. Authorities marked Minami Kotori, as the only survivor of the killer.  
but she was rendered paralyzed. Umi then put an end to her life a few week later when she learned where she was being treated. Umi had Honoka for self. and only for herself.

* * *

Taking in requests  
NExt will probably be a nozonico or makipana oneshot

Some of these wil be short for I will get straight to the point and kill them


	3. Chapter 3

**I commend you for reading this far**  
 **Ill try my best to lessen my mistakes**

 **3 Pure Love Lens**

* * *

Nico ran through the hallway in attempt to escape Maki's wrath. She dashed and jumped through all kinds of things despite it being a hallway. She wounded up on the roof.

"Niccochi? Running away from Maki again aren't you?" Nozomi smiled like the cheshire cat.  
"The woman is trying to get her cookie back!" Nico quickly ate a cookie that she had in her hands.  
"And why are you stealing cookies from your junior? I think it's time for-"  
"Wait! Before you do that " Nico ran away. Again.

Meanwhile "Maki why are you chasing Nicochi?" Nozomi said with a quite seroius tone Nozomi had encountered Maki while on her descent from the roof "The pipsqueak stole my food" Maki shouted with a blush on her face.  
Nozomi made sure to calm her down.

After a day Nico decided to buy cookies in apology for what she done to Maki yesterday.  
While she was waiting in the clubroom for the red head, Hanayo came bursting throught the doors.  
"NICO-CHAN! MAKI IS... MAKI IS... MAKI IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Nico didn't even say a word before she dashed out the room.  
Nozomi watched her from afar.

"It's alright young lady, Your friend will be alright. The blow on her head is not serious enough to cause brain damage."  
The doctor explained. Nico felt guilty, That she maybe the reason the redhead laid in bed with bandages over her silky hair.  
"MAKI-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Nico yelled at her junior.  
"Stop yelling idiot!" Maki shouted back.  
"I WAS WORRIED!" Nico returned and earned a blush from the injured first year.  
"..." Maki fell silent while she shivered. She saw Nozomi through the glass of her hospital door.

* * *

"Maki-chan if you ever try to chase Nico again I swear I'll have to punish you." Nozomi said holdin up a card.  
"Wh-what? Why is it me that's wrong?" Maki stuttered "Because" Nozomi bashed Maki's head with bat "I'm the only one allowed to chase her" Nozomi said dragging the fainted maki through the hallways.

* * *

"Leave." MAki said seriously.  
"HUH!? WHY!?" Nico stood up from where she sat down.  
"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nico flinched before slowly walking away.

A few weeks later "It's okay Nico-chan! FIght-o dayo" Honoka said comforting her senior But the day after Honoka as well as Kotori and Umi had been avoiding her.

After a few days, Rin and Hanayo was avoiding her too

Only Eli and Nozomi talked to her in the clubroom. "Nico... I got to go." Eli said scurrying out the room. Most of u's followed suit but Nozomi was left behind.

"Nicochi" Nico had her head down and a tear fell.  
"Does everyone hate me?" Nico asked her only friend left "If they hate you.. Even if they hate me too I'll stay by your side" Nozomi gave her petite friend a hug.  
Nico then cired her heart out on the older girl.

* * *

"It looks like Nicochi is finally mine" Nozomi said with a smile.  
"As for payment for helping me.. I'm allowing you all to run" Nozomi reloaded the sniper she had.  
The seven members of u's namely Eli Kotori Umi Honoka Rin Maki and Hanayo, stood still in fear.  
"Ill give you all 10 seconds to escape my vision" all of the victims gasped and started to run.  
"I was lying." Nozomi shot them all down one by one.. Ensuring that Nico will forever be hers.

* * *

 **Makipana then Nicomaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makipana**

 **I dont know what to title this but I hope what i thouught of is enough**

 **4 Red Rice**

* * *

Hanayo loved rice. Maki loved Tomatoes. Maki loves Hanayo. Hanayo Loves Maki.  
All of u's knew it. they were quite proud of Maki for finally admitting her feelings for the well-endowed rice loving first year.  
But Hanayo freaks out whenever her rehead lover cooks rice. But she was happy seeing Maki eat rice with tomatoes on top.  
she could see how the white rice turn pale red from the tomato's shed.

Maki walks Hanayo everyday. From home to school, and vice versa.  
Rin would sometimes pitch in but would immediately leave. Hanayo tried asking her but She would always dodge the question.

Maki rejoiced that only few members of u's talked to Hanayo.  
Usually it was Nico Rin and Her.  
In some matters It was Umi and Eli And in terms of something different Nozomi Kotori and Honoka.  
Maki wanted to be more honest with herself from now on.  
She decided to make a move.

Maki gave Hanayo a passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into the rice lovers mouth every once in a while.  
Teasing her lover with occasional groping of her endowed chest and nibbling of her ear.  
Hanayo didn't even tried to stop Maki She let Maki have her way with her body.  
She was asking for Maki's love.

It's been months since the two were dating, Hanayo could notice that Maki's tomato topped rice was,  
strangely getting redder, and redder each passing night..  
Hanayo thought she was exhasuted.

Lately now, She hasn't seen any of the u's members. But Rin would still text her after class.  
She encountered Eli, And even Hanayo could tell she was pale.  
Hanayo tried to ask but Eli excused herself almost immediately after they met.

Hanayo confronted all of u's of why they were avoiding the poor timid girl.  
u's answer was the same. They were just busy.  
After the confrontation, Hanayo could feel everything go back again to the it was.  
But one day, a little cat decided to voice out her thoughts.

* * *

"Maki-chan I can't take this anymore! You let Honoka-chan and the others go! WHy not me?!" Rin protested.  
"I found your blood to be very tasty all of the sudden" Maki licked her lips.  
"after finishing Hanayo's beloved Rice denched with your blood, I could always feel that it feels really really different kissing her after using your blood as ingredient." Maki smiled.  
Rin slapped Maki. After a few moments, Rin couldnt move, Maki had pounced on her. Rin's heart sunk.  
She never knew Maki could be so strong.  
THUD Maki slammed poor Rin's head on the hard cold cement.  
"Looks Like I have a supply Lucky me!" Maki said dragging away Rin's limp body.

* * *

Maki had tied Rin down on a table, Without any clothing on the first year "M-Maki-chan wh-what are you doing?!" Rin's voice was of a scared tone.  
Maki whips Rin with a blank expression.  
After a few hours of painful whipping...  
Maki collects the blood from Rin's wounds...  
and at dinner with Hanayo, she douse on her share of rice.  
"Try to go against me again... and you'll never see Hanayo again." Maki said leaving Rin in front of her home "Oh and tell anyone what I done to you... I'll make sure to take good care of you again.." Maki said kissing Rin's cheek Rin felt a really long chill down her spine.  
"Bye. Make sure no one finds out about those wounds" Maki said walking away slowly "And The next time you get too clingy, I'll be having a blood dip for lunch." Maki finally leaves

"Maki are you using some kind secret sauce?" Hanayo asks.  
"Yup. Want to try some?" Maki showed hanayo a little bottle of red liquid,  
"O-okay" Hanayo succmb to the wierd tase the dressing had.  
No knowing it was her childhood friend's fresh warm blood.

* * *

 **Almost immediately?**  
 **Next Nicomaki.**  
 **See you.**

 **Sorry for It being short. I write virtually what I feel writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be updating every now and then..**  
 **I hope you'll continue to read.**  
 **The pairings I've decided on for now.. this is tentative.**  
 **Rinpana-Tsubahono-HonoNozo-Umipana**

 **Now for the Requested Nicomaki.**

 **5 You need to know what I can do.**

* * *

"Nico..." Said a familiar voice to the petite third year "Nico... It's morning wake up" Maki said as she carressed the bangs on Nico's messy hair.  
Nico couldn't help but smile at her junior. She was lucky for she was the only who this side of the normally tsundere redhead.

"Maki-chan I had a horrible dream" NIco's smile turned upside down.  
"WHat is it about? I mean... If you don't want to talk about it's-" Before maki could finish Nico started telling her story.

"In it... Well.. It all started at"

* * *

Nico patiently waited for the other u's memebers to arrive at the clubroom, while she waited she took passsed time by listening to some new single from A-rise. She noticed the door knob turn, Getting ready to interact with the person at the door, She crossed her arms.  
"H-hey I wasn't waiting for YOU got that?" Nico said to the new person in the room,  
believing her to be Maki.  
"Oww.. Niccochi You were waiting for me?" Nico realized that the person who arrived was Nozomi.  
"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Nico yelled as her cheeks became red.  
"Is there something wrong in being first?" Eli said walking in the room with her two friends.  
Nico just sat back down onto her seat dismissing the topic they had before.  
Unbeknowst to them, Maki was just... listening in on them.. from a .. fair distance.

"Maki-chan I missed you!" Nico had taken the liberty to stay another night at the redhead's mansion.  
"I missed you to Nico-chan" Maki said with a sweet smile.  
"Uhm.. Why does it just now feel familiar if we do it?." Nico said.  
"BEcause we're not Rin and Hanayo?" Maki answered Nico just shrugged it off.  
"So about tomorrow, I'm going with Eli and NOzomi to study for a bit okay?" Nico gave a small kiss on Maki's cheek "Why don't you just study with me?" Maki with intent in her eyes asked her senior "It's because I don't want to bother you when you study with my constant asking!" Nico does her signature pose.  
"Fine.. Just don't take too long with them" Maki approved of her girlfriends request "Yey! Thanks MAki-chan your the best!Nico Nico nii~" As for the rest of the night, It's for your imagination. Go wild.

The next day Eli Nico and Nozomi goes to the Library to study for their exams.  
"It's been a while since we last been all together like this just the three of us." Eli said tking her seat at a table.  
NIco and Nozomi nodded to which they also noticed they're little reunion.  
But there was one feeling Nozomi couldn't shake off. The feeling of being watched.

It was a refeshing study session for them, Eli and Nozomi Tutoring Nico while the raven haired girl did her best to stay focused on her books. Times passes and it was already sunset.  
"Well I guess I better get going" Nico said standing up.  
Eli and Nozomi decided to stay a bit longer.  
Nico went home from the library.

"Nico has changed since she and Maki started dating huh?" Eli said "People already think we're dating too you know." Nozomi said not looking up from the book she was reading.  
"Huh!? Wh-What?! But I'm dating Umi!" Eli said with a flusttered look on her face.  
"Yup and I'm dating Kotori. It's wierd how fan's just make pairs of us.. It's a bother if you think much of it." Nozomi said.  
Eli's cellphone lights up and makes a loud ding, She recieved a message.  
"Oops! I forgot to set it on Silent!" Eli peeked on the message she got.  
It was a number unknown to her, But she paled at the message.  
"Nozomi! Hurry we need to go save KOtori and Umi!" Eli said as she hurriedly picked her things up.  
"Huh!?" Nozomi was dragged along the blonde's panic.

Attached to the message, A picture of Kotori and Umi bound by ropes. As the message says "You have to hurry and save them before something happens. Meet me by the park by 8"

As Eli and Nozomi run to the designated location, She called Umi almost a hundred times. But her bluenette didnt answer even once  
as they arrived at the park they saw Maki standing in fron of the Rope bound Umi and Kotori "Maki! Is nico here too!?" Eli turned maki around, but made her step back.  
Maki's cheek has blood dripping from it, a man's corpse can be seen behind her.  
"It was a shame he died." Maki said as she kneeled down beside the man and stabbed the corpse's head.  
Nozomi and Eli wwas suprised by the action their Junior made.  
"M-Maki?" Eli said trembling. Maki pulled the knife from the man's head.  
"How long do you think Kotori.. or Umi could withstand a few stabbings." Maki said as she stood in between the second years.

Eli and Nozomi was trembling with fear and anger until "STOP DOING THIS! WHAT DID WE DONE TO YOU!?" Nozomi in mental and physichal panic, shouted.  
MAki's eyes went blank causing her to give Kotori a deep cut on her leg. Kotori in return screamed out but was muffled due to a gag "Maki stop!" Eli tried to aprroach but her action gave umi a cut on her cheek. Umi held the pain inside.  
"What's wrong ? Can't save them? " Maki stabs umi's hand. Umi finally let out a scream as well.  
"This will make you think twice about ever taking Nico away from me." AS Eli or Nozomi was about to retort,  
Maki had put on a gas mask and sprayed a wierd formula onto their faces.

Eli woke up on the schools rooftop with Umi beside her.. Umi's wound treated. It was the same for Nozomi with Kotori having her leg treated.  
Eli noticed a pink envelop in front of them.. she picked it up. The ink used was varying colors of red

 **Dear Eli and Nozomi,**

 **Don't ever try doing a stunt like yesterday again okay? Your lucky I had to treat your girlfriends' wounds for you.**  
 **Oh don't worry next time I won't treat them ok? So, I'll keep this Short. dont tell anyone about this or Maybe not only Kotori and Umi would suffer from a few deep cuts.. That's all Remember ok?**

 **Love maki.**

ELi felt a sharp pain on her arm...  
She saw four names written in blood, Hers nozomi's Umi's and kotori's..  
She checked under her sweater, She too had a wound.. and the blood used to write the letter,  
Was from the blood that Maki had took from them.

* * *

"So It ends there.." Nico said as she sat up from her resting position.  
"That was really wierd. How come you dreamt about it?" Maki asked.  
"Maybe cuz' of that" Nico pointed at a ink bottle stained with red ink.  
"Oh. It's just plain red ink. I use it for wirting you letter remember?" Maki lectured "OH! Pink and red goes much more well than pink and black!" Maki and Nico laughed..  
Maki made sure to hide the bottle after Nico left.

* * *

 **I hope you continue to support me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really just lazy. But a bit productive.**  
 **Sorry for the mistakes It'll happen a little bit more less.**

 **This is a RinPana requested by Kousaka Maki**

 **6 Did I do alright?**

* * *

Rin happily bounced onto her childhood friend Hanayo.

Hanayo in return gave Rin a hug.

Hanayo always finds comfort around Rin as seeing her bouncy love interest do all sorts of things.  
But Hanayo could often found herself in training with Umi or Eli nowadays since she can't keep physichally.  
She also found herself in the music room at lunch break, asking Maki on tips to improve her squeaky voice.

Hanayo didn't fail to impress Eli or Umi. She didn't put Maki's lessons into waste either.  
Everything was going perect for the brunette just until, an incident happened.

Hanayo stared at a gruesome sight in front of her. She saw Eli, Umi and Maki sprawled on the floor bloodied.  
She hurriedly went beside Maki.

"Maki-chan! Who did this!?" Hanayo squeaked out.  
"H-Hanayo... R-run.." Maki could barely say it. She held tightly onto her bloody abdomen.  
Hanayo paled as she checked on Umi. She was devastated. Umi was already dead.

"H-Ha-Hanayo.. Go ...g-g-get. He-help" said the shaken voice of Eli

As Hanayo was about to sprint for help, Rin entered the room.  
"RIN! HURRY CALL FOR HELP THEY'RE HURT REALLY HURT!" Hanayo shakes Rin frantically.  
Rin just smiled.  
"They don't need help Kayochin." Rin said with a unsettling calm tone.  
"RIN THEY'RE DYING!" Hanayo shakes Rin harder.  
"I know Kayochin. I did it to them! Did Rin do alright? Rin is super happy right now you know!" Hanayo stepped back from her childhood friend.  
She knew the person in front of her wasn't the Rin she knew for a long time.  
"Hey Kayochin! Did Rin do alright ? Or does Rin still needs to do something more for them?" Rin pulls out a knife from her blazer.  
"A little more should do!" Rin knelt down and stabbed Eli's back.  
With that Hanayo ran to the clubroom in shock and fear.  
Unbeknowst to her, Rin tailed her.

Hanayo panted heavily as she hid herself in the clubroom. With locking the door and turning off the lights Hanayo couldn't help but hyperventilate as she only had herself, to comfort herself. Hanayo could still remember the bloody bodies of her companions as she sat on a chair trembling  
As she was about to calm down, Rin loudly knocked on the door.

"Kayochin! It's getting late let's go home!" "Kayochin let me in! It's Rin at the door!"  
"Kayochin!"

Hanayo internally panicked, frozen in place, But she tahnked the gods as she heard a familiar voice.  
"Rin Don't break the door sheesh!" Nico arrived, unlocking the door for Rin.  
As Hanayo heard the door click , She also heard a muffled scream.  
A muffled scream from Nico as she was repeeatedly stabbed by the wild Rin.

Rin walked into the room,finding Hanayo on a chair.  
Rin hugged the ricelover from behind.  
"Don't worry Kayochin! Rin will do her best to hide their bodies!"  
"And after that, We could spend the rest of our days together Kayochin!" Rin hops.  
Hanayo couldn't believe the drastic change of her childhood friend.

Hanayo flashbacks to days she and Rin played at the park.

The days Rin endured the teasing of their classmates

And the days Rin would give her more than just a hug.

She didn't know who Rin was anymore.  
From a once Cat-like girl that everyone loves, to a psycho that killed for love.

* * *

 **Next chap, Tsubahono.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have some alterations on the order of the pairings.**  
 **Since there was that one review that gave me an idea.**

 **A nozonico with victim Nozomi, or Honoka's love for two.**

 **And I was interested if I could right down that Yandere Honoka request.**

 **So now, a HonoKotoUmi.**

 **7 A memory of whom they belong to**

* * *

It was a normal day for Kotori and Umi having Honoka leave Council work onto them.  
"Kotori you really got to stop spoiling her." Umi said with a slightly defeated tone "You know I can't do that Umi-chan" Kotori giggled.  
"Are we going through this again?" Umi sighed.

Umi continued to sort out a lot of documents the Student Council has to look on.  
For Umi it was like neverending pile of requests and notices.  
But for Kotori, she was actually neutral about the subject, on the other hand she likes to help and on the other wants her to draw some more cute outfits.  
Obviuosly Kotori worked hard with Umi pleasing her rather strict childhood friend.

After another half-hour of sorting paperwork, Eli and Nozomi came in the room.  
"So Honoka skipped out again?" Eli said taking a seat near Umi.  
"Yes. She really needs to learn more responsibility!"Umi huffed.

Meanwhile, Honoka played around with Rin Nico and Hanayo in the clubroom.  
Their merry laughter had Maki's ears ringing, the pianist thought she would find peace and quiet at the clubroom,  
But she was wrong, really really wrong. At the moment the redhead was swimming in her doubt.

After a few more minutes, Honoka decided to go back to the Council room.  
Arriving at the door, Eli and Nozomi came out. "Oh Honoka. Umi's been looking for you" Eli said "You better go in there and Apologize." Eli said continuing to walk away from the room with Nozomi.  
Honoka took a peek inside

She saw Umi real mad but before Umi could take another step Honoka knelt on the floor head down and apologized.  
Naturally Kotori forgave her in a heart beat but Umi lectured the ginger for another hour.

The next day, Rin and Hanayo seeked out Umi and Kotori for help.  
Hanayo wanted to train with Umi a bit and Rin wanted to ask about what clothes she can wear to look more cuter.  
Honoka watched from afar.

"Hanayo you can do it! Only 50 more steps!" Said umi who was jogging in place on top of the staircase.  
Hanayo panted as she slowly jogged up the Shrine's staircase, She had to give it her all.  
She broke into a dash. "Good 20 more Hanayo!" As Umi shouted, Something flew into Hanayo's leg, making the girl stumble.  
Hanayo tripped slamming on the stairs before she even reached the top.  
"Hanayo are you alright?" Umi rushed to Hanayo's aid.  
And luckily for the girl, she only got a minor sprain.

"You look really cute in that Rin!" Kotori cooed as Rin modeled a few outfits from the tailoring room of their school.  
"You think so?" Rin made a little twirl in the white one piece dress she was wearing.  
"Yup! Oh wait! Let me get something in my bag to make you look muchmore cuter!" Kotori said running out of the room.  
"Hmm..., Rin really does look cute!" As Rin was about to turn around,a pair of sciccors flew by her, sticking out from the wall and breaking the mirror.  
"EEKKK!" Rin was surprised, she didn't even see anyone, and yet some one had almost hit her with those sharp tailor sciccors.  
"Rin I go- What happened?!" Kotori was shocked. Rin was only stared back in shock as well.

The incident with Rin gets to the ears of almost everyone in their school.  
Maki and Nico were the two most interested students concerning the topic of Rin and the ghostly Sciccors So on lunch break, The pair called out Umi and Kotori.  
"Kotori, You really didn't see anyone?" Maki asked with curiousity in her eyes.  
"Hanayo is a fragile girl How could you let her fall!" Nico shakes Umi, lecturing her like a mad parent.  
Umi and Kotori never really imagined that those two can become something really entirely not themself.

A few days pass, in the clubroom, was the first and third years and the addition of Honoka.  
"I'm glad it only happened one time to you both." Eli said with a little chuckle.  
"We all are glad they're safe you know!" Nico interjected.  
"Yup.. Really safe." Honoka said with a quite cryptic voice.  
"Honoka-chan? Is something wrong? Hello? It's only September, Haloween is next month" Nozomi tried to make a joke, but Honoka didn't seem to lighten up.  
At a blink, everyone was paralyzed on their seat, and ultimately, the all hit the floor.

"I-I can't move!" Eli said. They noticed Honoka was already wearing a gas mask, something they figured out? It was Honoka released something into the room's air.  
"Don't worry Eli-chan." Honoka kicks Eli making her slam onto Nozomi.  
"Honoka-chan! What are you doing!?" Nozomi shouted trying her best to move.  
"Eli-minate.. hehehe.." Honoka stabbed Eli with a pole vault, using it as a make do spear.  
As she pushed the pole into Eli's abdomen, It soon pierced the blonde, stabbing Nozomi as well. Honoka made sur the two third years were skewered by the pole.

"Next in line is... HAHAHAHA!" Honoka laughed out loud like some kind of psycho.  
"RIN-CHAN AND HANAYO-CHAN!" As Honoka announced her next victims, Eli and Nozomi writhed out in pain, Maki and Nico thought they were dead, but there something keeping the two alive.  
Honoka then proceeded in giving the two first years pain she thinks they deserve.  
Honoka beats the two with a bat, every swing getting more violent than the other.

Finally, It was Maki and Nico's turn.  
"HAHAHA! OH You two.. You must be wondreing why Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are still alive.. like them also" Honoka points at Hanayo and Rin who were beaten badly.  
"the chemichals you inhailed was also a medicine that speeds up heart beat rate! it'll keep you alive long enough to let you sufer! Now Curtain call!"  
Honoka gives Maki and Nico deep cuts all over their bodies...

This was then Honoka was finished.

"They will carry the memory of whom Umi and Kotori belongs to..."

Honoka had killed the u's members except for Kotori and Umi.  
"I think... now I have them all for myself."  
As Honoka walked to the schoolgates to see her two loves, she saw them with three more unfamiliar girls.  
"My job... Isn't finished." Honoka's blank eyes stare onto her newly found enemies.  
Honoka will make sure.. Kotori and Umi will be her's, And her's alone.

* * *

 **More Request , but for now i will follow Guest Reviewer's Request.**

 **Next up, KotomomXMakimom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pair change. I took Guest's request of a Tsubahono. why? I have no idea how to start a fanfic with two mothers as a couple. I can't write anything. yet.**

 **Sorry if you were anticipating the announced next pairing. I will not tell the next pairing again. So i'll leave the next chapters a surprise.**

 **Also sorry for not updating, I'm getting lesser time opening up my laptop.**

 **8 Under my Wings**

* * *

Umi took a deep breath. She took a long look at Honoka's empty seat. Kotori was very worried about Honoka, It has been already been two weeks since the ginger stopped coming to school Umi, Kotori and the other members were starting to worry. The two already tried visting Honoka at her home, but the shop was closed, They have no information on Honoka whatsoever.

A month passes by, u's dropped out of Love Live, for the problem they faced also invilved Honka's family.  
Kousaka Honoka was missing.

All th hope of finding their lost friend drained out o u's, because A-rise has also dropped out of the contest.  
Why? Toudo Erena and Yuuki Anju were murdered by a yet unkown person. It was one of the most shocking news to enter Akihabara.  
Even then, u's stirived on,

The remaining eight members made a pact. That they would help Honoka's family to find her, Dead, or Alive.

3 more months pass, surprisingly after the incident of murder with A-rise, no killing of high school girl followed.  
Otonikizaka was acknowledged by the incidents, and started to take insecure female students under their protection.  
UTX has also merged to be one prefecture with Otonokizaka, But UTX dropped their name,  
After that, Otonikizaka became a well guarded school, That no murderer can touch.

Umi sighed, she can't move the thought of Honoka from her mind, she still remembers the little hugs the ginger would give her.  
Kotori missed Honoka as well, She missed being able to spoil her and to tease Umi with her, Kotori became lonely. u's always had this depressed atmoshpere whenever they meet, They can't get their minds off the one person who brought them together

Until Rin stumble upon a secret room in UTX which is now Otonokizaka property, Rin peeked inside, and the room smelled faintly of perfume.  
Rin didn't pry into it any further and decided to tell the other members.

As u's visited the secret room Rin found after class, the 8 members got inside together.  
It was a faint scent of perfume, the walls lined with a velvet colored lining, it was luxurious.  
But at the back of the room, was another room.

As u's pushed the door to enter the back room, They saw something they have never will excpect.  
They saw Tsubasa, giving a naked Honoka a loud sloppy kiss. Tsubasa of course noticed them, but chose to ignore them first.  
"Tsubasa! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Umi spoke up,  
Tsubasa had no choice but to finish up her make out session with the ginger,  
As Tsubasa turned around, Honoka had knelt down to hug the brunetes waist.

"You shouldn't have entred here." Tsubasa made Honoka let go of her, and Tsubasa reached for the gun hidden in her blouse.  
"Nobody moves. Or I shoot." Tsubasa slowly approched Umi, Umi in exchange couldn't help but glare at her.  
The other member's decided to go with her orders, not wanting to get anyone hurt,  
"Now Sonoda, be a good girl and lick this for me." Tsubasa had placed the point of the gun in front of Umi's mouth.  
"I'll give you 5 seconds to do it.." Umi, thinking of a plan once she sticks her tongue she'll reach for the tsubasa's hand and take the gun.  
She then opened her mouth to lick the pistol, but Tsubasa had forcefully shoved the point into Umi's mouth.  
"Doesn't it feel good Sonoda?" Tsubasa pulled the trigger. Killing Umi. Kotoi scremead as well as Hanayo, They tried to run, but tsubasa had shot the back of their heads almost immediately.  
"No running." In the midst of Tsubasa's killing spree, the third years plus Maki tried to free Honoka,  
But the third years froze, they saw Maki getting cut into two pieces.

Tsubasa was holding a rusty Katana.

"Tsubasa? Kiss..." Honoka gave her master a kiss..  
"It's gotten messy again.. I hate it when people try to steal you away." Tsubasa said.  
"No one will ever steal me. you said i'm yours... and I will forver be under your wings.." Honoka's blank eyes stared into Tsubasa's "Of course. No one will ever find you. Because your mine." Tsubasa carried Honoka , into yet another room, closing the door.

A few days later, u's massacre was reported on TV. Years passed Tsubasa was never caught.

* * *

 **I hope you continue to support me despite these short chapters. Some of the stories can not be described as Yandere from here on out.**  
 **AU will also occur, making this story from the Limited school, to now reaching further like when they work or marry.**

* * *

A little girl ran through the sidewalks of Akihabara.  
"It's so cold." She said as the winds blows through her..  
"I hope everyone is nice to me." She walked to school, As the girl walked into school she bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry, You must be a new student, I'm the student council president, may I ask your name?" the girl she bumped into asked.  
"I'm Kira Akari! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Under my Wings, Part 1 end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who was that other girl last night?**  
 **Why did you forget to read my story?**  
 **Why didn't you even review!?**

 **Just joking. Guest, Yes you can write the one-shot for me if that will make you happy.**  
 **Next, Since I find it very interesting to have Nico be a yandere.**  
 **So, you will have a NozoNico one-shot ft. Yandere Nico.**

 **I'm sure you noticed the little story in the end of the last chapter?**  
 **I'm planning to write another one-shot after that, but with OCs and the main characters being Arisa,Yukiho and the OCs.**  
 **Tell me in the reviews if you want to see Under my wings Part 2 soon.**

 **Next, The reviewer C. Kayochin, I'll get to that request of yours once I imagine the plot.**  
 **"Plot" Dirty joke intended? Yeah I'm no good with comedy.**

 **Just a heads up for you readers, There will be some of my future one-shots**

 **that I decided to make two-shots or maybe even more, but that will depend on you readers if you want**

 **to see another part. You could also request a continuation if you guys didn't think the chapter was enough**

 **9 I know love, Want me to teach love?**

* * *

Nozomi lazily woke up.  
She yawned noticing a smell of bacon and eggs wafting to her room from the kitchen.  
She decided to check who was there.

Nozomi gave out spare keys to two important friends in her life, Eli and Nico.  
In that memory, she had narrowed down the person cooking, That it could be either of the two.  
Since she knows Eli doesn't cook much, she quickly knew that it was Nico that was in the kitchen.

"It's really early y'know Niccochi." As Nozomi walked to the table and sat down, Nico couldn't help turn around with a retort.  
"I don't care! I know you're going to eat instant food again if I didn't come over." Nico said emphasizing the stock of instant cup noodles above the fridge.  
"Aww But Niccochi I-" As Nozomi was about to talk, Nico slid the plate of breakfast in front of her.  
"Just shut up, And eat. Geez you're a handful." Nico said taking off her pink apron. "Why did you take your apron apron off Niccochi? You looked really cute in it!" Nozomi said as she took a bite from her breakfast.  
"Idiot! I told you to shut up and eat right?" Nico retorted putting her foot down.

As the pair left Nozomi's apartment, Nico couldn't help but cling onto Nozomi's arm.  
"Awww. Niccochi is being clingy today." Nico only stuck her tongue out the older girl.  
"It's cold so just deal with it." Yes, it was winter after all.

The snow fell like autumn leaves drifting through the wind, Nozomi and Nico was surprised that it was snowing early in the morning.  
They continued to make way to the academy.  
On their way, they had bumped into Hanayo Rin and Maki.  
"Nozomi-chan!" Rin waved with her ever gleeful smile present.  
Hanayo and Maki gave them a small smile.

As they reached the gates of the school, Nozomi couldn't help but notice that figure standing under the snowfall.  
Eli,her long time friend was waiting for them.  
"Elicchi, How long have you been standing there?"  
"J-j-j-j-j-just A-a-a-a-arrived" Clearly , Eli was shivering from the cold and obviously was waiting for them longer.

School went by just a breeze, and, Eli sneakily inserted a letter into Nozomi's bag. inviting her to the roof Unfortunately, the petite raven haired girl did not allow Nozomi the little letter her best friend gave.  
"Nozomi! Go home without me. I'm going to hang with the first years for a while." Nico said as she tried to push away Nozomi,  
But because she was small Nozomi didn't even feel she was being pushed.  
"Fine fine Niccochi. I'll wait for you at my home okay?" Nozomi aid.  
"Okay!" Nico ran off.  
"So, what to buy for dinner." Nozomi walked out the gates.  
"Yakiniku it is!" Almost immediately she announced to herself.

Nico peekd through the door finding Eli standing there her back turned towards the door.  
Nico stepped onto the roof.

As Eli heard the door open, she began to talk,  
"Nozomi, since you and I are friends for a long time, And now, I can't stop thinking about this. But.."  
"Nozomi, I love you, Even if I know little about Love."  
"You don't know love?" Eli was surprised, she turns around only to see Nico with her head down..  
"I'll teach you love."Nico ran forward, Lunging at the shocked blonde.

Eli hits the ground with Nico on top of her, Nico then proceeds to slap Eli repeatedly.  
"Love huh? Love huh? LOVE HUH!?" Nico then takes out a knife behind her and stabs Eli's head.  
With slither of luck, the knife lands besides Eli's head. Eli's breathing was heavy, as Nico sat on top of her.  
"You will neber learn love. Nozomi is mine. And will only be mine." Nico got up and walked up to the door "Remember this Eli. Next time you make a move. That knife will hit it's mark." Nico then left the roof leaving the blonde on the floor.

As Nico walked to the supermarket, She noticed Nozomi picking out meat. "Should it be this one, or this one?" Nozomi said as she looked at the pork and beef cuts.  
"Let's get the beef cuts." Nico said giving Nozomi a hug from behind.  
"Niccochi! How long have you been there?" Nozomi asked turning around "Just a while."

* * *

 **Please Continue to support my Stories.**

 **I'll appreciate any review you throw at me. Honest.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you were wondering why this took so long, I was lazy to write because I was busy playing League**

 **Yes. I play LoL. PH server. My name is Angeluke EX**

 **Feel free to look it up 3**

 **10 The Little bird got out of the cage**

 **(KotoUmi in which they are already married but Kotori was sent to the mental hospital for rehab(?))**  
 **(You know why don't give me that look. I'll do the requests in 2 weeks time.)**

* * *

As Sonoda Umi was about to leave the premises of her home, she heard footsteps running down the stairs.  
"Kotori, I thought I told you not to run down the stairs when seeing me off" Umi stood at the bottom of the staircase, but the person running stopped and tilted her head .

"M-mother, I'm Kotomi." The girl gave Umi a worried look "You miss Mommy don't you.. I miss her too." Kotomi slowly walked down the stairs and hugged her mother. Sonoda Kotomi, 14 years old, Has Long ash gray which she let's down, Her personality is much like her Kotori's.  
She has a brother.

"Kotomi! I thought I said to-" A boy with dark blue hair witnesses Umi and Kotmi in embrace.  
"Ah-.. Mother... I am sorry to interupt but me and Kotomi are going to be late." He then went to Kotomi and grabbed her hand and left.  
"He's as cold as ever.." Umi thought to herself. Sonoda Uto. 15 years old, Has dark blue hair like Umi's in which, he is similar to attitude as well.

"Kotori. If you can just see them now." Umi told herself locking the house before leaving.  
Umi and Kotori had been married ever since they graduated college.  
Umi now a Curator in a museum, the 38 year old woman couldn't help but worry about her wife everyday.  
It was 10 years ago since it all happened.

Kotori was found guilty for killing their childhood friend.  
And since Kotori's pleas where only to Umi, it was then decided that she was to be put in a Mental institute for committing crime for passion. Actually, everyone in the courtroom saw how obssessed Kotori got in trying to make Umi side with her.  
But Umi couldn't hate her wife, she can't side with her, and she can't abandon Honoka's sudden death.  
Umi decided to live with Nozomi and Eli.

After all those years, Umi and her two children still lives with Nozomi and Eli.  
The couple had insisted for if Kotori didn't get sane, she might escape the insitution and go after Umi and the kids.

The day passed by again, Umi went by the shrine to pray for her wifes recovery.  
She had been doing this for 10 years, but she knew herself, Kotori may not get well ever.

"Are you stil not done with your work Uto-nii?" Kotomi asked her brother.  
Currently the two share a room in Eli and Nozomi's house only to be divided by a curtain Umi installed.  
"Still not done." He answered.  
"Do you want a massage?" Kotomi placed herself behind her brother.  
"For the last time Kotomi don't disturb me when I'm doing something."  
"Okay!" Kotomi then decided to leave her brother alone.  
"You two remind me of me and Umi back then." a person said entering the children's room.

"Wh-who're you?" Kotomi aske the person.  
"It kinda hurts me not knowing who your mommy is." Kotori said with a slight pout.  
"M-m-mommy!? But I thought you were still in the institution and and... I thought you had Dark blue hair like mother." Kotomi observed her mommy's long gray hair.  
"Uto-kun aren't you goin to greet me?" Uto didn't even look back, but spoke.  
"My mommy is already dead." He dropped his pen and stomed off slightly pushing Kotori aside.  
"Uto... I'll make you sure you love me.. like Kotomi. Like Umi." Kotori thought.

"Mother! Like I said, She is not my Mommy! Mommy is dead mother dead!" Uto said his amber eyes a lit with flame.  
"Uto. She is your Mother as well and You will apologize." Umi said. Earlier, Umi had caught on with the conversation, Uto, being the only boy in the family of girls was confused, and angered.  
Uto didn't want to be near someone who had stained they're hands with blood.  
"No. NEVER!" Uto ran upstairs.  
"Umi,.. I'll go talk to him." Kotori said walking upstairs while Kotomi decided to wait with Umi.

"Uto?" Kotori knocked on the door.  
No answer. Click. Kotori made her way to her son's bed sitting down and carresed his head.  
"Uto, Mommy is sorry for leaving you, for taking omeone's life. Uto I'm sorry." Kotori hears a muffled sniffle.  
"Uto I promise I'll take care of you Kotomi and Umi. Please give me another chance." Kotori's tear fell into Uto's cheek.  
He then felt the warm embrace of her mommy, the embrace he missed, he longed for.  
"F-fine.. I'll trust you.. Mommy." Uto said.

Next morning came awful news, Nozomi and Eli got caught up in a car crash.  
Weeks after the funeral, Umi and Kotori claimed Eli and Nozomi's house. after a week from that,

Umi heard Nico and Maki died falling from they're aparment building.

After that, Rin and Hanayo dies from food poisoning. Kotori had comforted her family in times that they're friends

were having untimely deaths, but this time, Umi knew it was not Kotori, for she had devoted herself to catching up

with their children. Bu that was all Umi has thought.

"My family is mine alone. Umi is will always be mine alone." Kotori said smiling lightly as she sees her family walking towards her.

* * *

 **Yup, ths is slightly different for it only mentioned Yandere Kotori.**  
 **Uto - A city in japan Kotomi - Idunno what it means but its a legit and existing name**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmmm, Thinking back, I really did Leave Eli out.**

 **That will be solved here.**

 **11 Garden of Glass**

* * *

Since when was it that I found comfort in her arms ?

Since when did I find company in her gentle composure?

Since when did I decide to keep her all for myself?

To me, There was no one that can replace Nozomi for me. Nozomi is the most perfect girl I have ever met.

Back in Russia, our grandmother would always tell her days in the battlefield.  
Telling us stories of when she was a spy.  
Of when she had all the things she wanted, in one request.

Of course, Grandmother wanted us to follow another path, She didn't want mother and father to be in the same line of work she was in back when she was young.

"Elicchi. You're parfait's going to melt." I snapped out of my deep thought. Nozomi took another scoop from her parfait, slowly savoring the sweet ice cold dessert.  
"Y-yeah. Nozomi are you busy again tomorrow?" I managed to ask her without thinking.  
"Hmm? Does Elicchi want me all to herself?" She hides a giggle behind her hand.  
I could feel a blush creep from my face.

* * *

"Nozomi! Stop it! Uwahh!" Nico tried to escape Nozomi's groping. It seems she can't resist yet again. I wish Nozomi would give me attention like that.  
In fact... I'm the only one Nozomi needs to give attention to. As Nozomi was done with her "washi washi" on Nico,  
We decided to return to the council room.

"Elicchi, After this can you accompany to somewhere?" Nozomi asks.  
I dind't give her an answer but instead , I pin her to the wall.  
"E-E-Elicchi?" She stuttered, I can see a blush on her face. I lean in and whiper to her hear.  
"Of course Nozomi. I'll accompany wherever you go."

* * *

"Nozomi. Even though you always grope me, You always stalk me, I think.. I love you." I hear Nico say.  
Currently Nozomi and Nico were in the clubroom, Nico grabbing the oppurtunity to confess.  
"Sorry Nicochi, But... I know you know that I love Elicchi." Nozomi says politely rejecting the other.  
I hear a quiet sob. Next I hear a bump. As I peek inside, Nozomi was comforting Nico's aching heart with a hug.  
I feel something snaps within me.

* * *

The next day I decided to talk to Nozomi about Nico, Nozomi said she was already alright.  
"I hope Nicochi wouldn't skip school today just because of yerterday." Nozomi said.  
I'm sorry Nozomi. Nico will never be coming to school again.

The news spread like wildfire, every student knew the story.  
The story where Yazawa Nico dies in tragic suicide jumping off a building after a rejection.  
Of course she didn't commit suicide.  
After all. I was the one who pushed her off.

* * *

 **Hope you guys continue readin' this.**

 **I'll do requests a please stay with me**

 **Review k?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for,**

 **The one you guys would never see coming.**

 **12 There is nothing wrong with sisterly love (Eli X Arisa)**

 **Joke.**

 **12 Lonely Panther**

* * *

Maki had always enjoyed being alone. Apart from the fact that having friends bother her, she was traumatized by them even.

It was around the time when Maki was 10.  
Her so-called friends made a prank that was so wrong, that it left the redhead to homestudy for 4 years. Now, Nishikino Maki, was brave enough to enter the school world again.  
But this time, she won't make the mistake of making friends ever again.

But she felt like being homestudied again. Because, there was this girl who would always bother her.  
Be it studying, eating or just plain going to the toilet. This girl would bother her again and again.

It was strange, though the girl would always bother her would either be in her line of sight or just hugging the tsundere from behind, She felt someone watch her. It was a scary feeling. Maki never made friends but, even if she didn't make any,  
She would still be hated?

Maki kept on thinking about the matter. Her classmates would just ignore her, like she wasn't there, be it in groups or in class.  
Maki would remain the girl that you will be surprised to know that she was even in your class.  
But Maki's train of thoughts were yet again stopped by the annoying cat that would always snuggle up to her.

Time passed by and she still felt that close watch, eyes following her every move, it was like being followed by a ghost.  
Maki was already considering to leave school permanently, but the catgirl had prevented her from doing such thing.  
She then knew how much sincerity that the girl was giving her,she thought about her actions, and decided to continue school.  
The eyes on her seemed to stop after her meek decision.

And now Maki had a friend named Rin.

Since Maki had a new found buddy, Some of her classmates would often say hi or good morning to her now.  
Some invites her for lunch but the redhead would still stick to Rin like glue whenever a crowd forms around her.

After school she heard her name in the group of girls who were talking about her.  
She was ready to barge in to pick a fight, but when she heard that they were talking about her having a relationship with Rin,  
She stops and looks down.  
The only thing in her mind was

"Can I really trust them this time?"

Days pass and Rin introduced her childhood friend to Maki, a girl with short brown hairwho wore glasses.  
Maki trusts Rin that she would be a good friend as well, and thus she made a new friend.  
Koizumi Hanayo

Maki was having fun again by the time she reached her second year, by this time she had met a senpai named Kousaka Honoka.  
Honoka reminded her of Rin so much that she was able to make another friend.

But as Maki grew to trust and make new new friends, the eyes she felt on herself was slowly returning.  
And this time, it as making contact with her.

By contact it was in so many different ways.  
Her classmates would sometimes recieve threats, Telling them to leave Maki alone or they'll get hurt.  
As Maki knew about what was happening to her new found Hapiness,  
She couldn't help but find the old source.

Maki stormed into the front of another school, Honoka,Rin and Hanayo behind her trying to calm the tsundere down.  
But before the three could catch up Maki had already slapped someone. a school Idol named Kira Tsubasa.

Though she hated Tsubasa, apart of her was telling her to forgive the pleading brunette of her actions.  
Maki was in tears that Tsubasa could how much suffering she had caused the red-headed girl.  
It was then that Tsubasa knew simple say of sorry wasn't enough.

Right in the middle of the UTX school ground, in the middle of the mix of students and civilians.  
Tsubasa kneeled with her head down, begging forgiveness from the girl that hates her.

After that incident, Maki was plagued with bad luck.  
Her classmates would ignore her, and she would find herself alone again. What's more is the dreadful news she recieved.

Rin, The one who pulled her from the the maze of loneliness,  
Was killed by an uknown murderer. Maki broke down.

Maki returned to being home schooled, cursing every God she knew,  
Why bring her the suffering that she doesn't deserve, She asked why she cannot be happy.

But in her darkest time of depression, as she was about to jump off the roof of Otonokizaka,  
She was stopped by Hanayo.

Hanayo conforst the now bawling Maki in her tantrum, burying her face into her developed chest.  
Maki had cried everything out with the friend who didn't leave her.

"Hanayo... Please stay with me. Forever."

"I'll never leave you Maki-chan. I'll do ANYTHING to make you happy..."

* * *

 **So did you think this was a MakiRin ? tell me in the reviews stay awesome bros.**  
 **Jk. Just tell me in the reviews :** )

 **I'm sorry if I didn't make Hanayo go bonkers it's because**

* * *

"Koizumi Hanayo" A blonde police woman said

"We have a warrant of arrest" The purple haired woman by her side speaks

"You will have to come with us for questioning."


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally thought of something for that MakimomKotomom request.**

 **But I do hope you find it good.**

 **Sorry If I can't explain it too well in the story.**

 **What am I talking about? Read to find out.**

 **Welp.**

 **13 My little assistant**

* * *

For Kotori, Not having a father meant sadness.  
When she was young although she enjoyed Umi and Honoka's company and friendly love,  
Kotori could never shake the feeling of experiencing what it feels to have a loving dad.

Kotori has tried asking her mom, but her mom would always avoid the subject.  
She couldn't help but also feel suspicious.  
But in truth her mom was hiding the reality behind her existance.

* * *

"This is a matter of breakthrough. Couples who cannot have children will finally have an offspring from their own flesh and blood!" A woman with ash gray hair said. Currently, the woman was conducting an experiment on another woman, creating something that is usually not possible for a female, without a male. Making a child.

It was diferent, Ohtori Minami has made a breakthrough in childbirth, She has allowed females to reproduce through Mitosis. Once a dream now a reality, in her own selfishness, She hid her discovery from the world, now only three people know. Her, Yazawa Kurumi, and Nishikino Makina.

Back then it was only the two of them, Ohtori experimenting on Kurumi and vice versa, having the ideal children they wanted to be born.  
It was Kurumi that has decided tobe the one who would try bearing a child genetically from her own DNA.  
It was succesfully, and Ohtori went through the same experiment after Kurumi's child, Nico was born.  
By the time Nico was born, Makina had stumbled upon these two's lab. Eventually becoming part of their team.

on a bed, Makina woke up with Kurumi and Ohtori as the first people she saw.  
"Tori? Did it work?" She tried to sit, but she was extremely weak.  
"Yes Kina, It worked. Your now pregnant with a child of your own."  
"Looks Like Kotori and Nico will be having a new friend." Kurumi said. Ohtori hugged Makina while Kurumi decided to give the two quality time.

* * *

"Nishikino-san? I need to talk to you for a bit." A teacher called Maki.  
"Hm? What is it sensei?" Maki asked.  
"The principal wanted me to give you this letter, it's adressed to your parents." The teacher said giving out a formal white envelope. "A-am I in trouble?" Maki hesistantly said.  
"Of course not. It seems like The principal and your mom are friends. Have a good day Nishikino-san." The teacher walked away leaving the envelope in the red-heads hands.

As it was already late, Maki threaded back home. When it was time for dinner, Her mom was at home, despite her busy schedule.  
"Maki, did anything interesting happen at school?" Her mom, Makina asked.  
"The principal just gave me a letter that is for you mother." Maki said as she handed a white envelope to her mother.  
"Is that so? Well, I'll read that later." They continued dinner.  
"You're friends with Kotori's mom?" Maki was curious.  
"Ah, Yes, Our friendship goes way back." Her mom sounded gloomy.

"So, Was it really from her?" a man asked Makina.  
"Yes. It's her Micheal-san." She sighed.  
This man is the father figure of Maki. though she believes that her mother and him are married, it was all a lie.  
Micheal Orton, a man who lost his family, was sheltered by Makina in exchange for being the father figure of Maki.  
"By now you should sign that marriage certificate before Maki finds out." Makina said ripping the letter into pieces.  
"Nishikino-sama. I have already told you. I will never marry another woman. I will only have one true love, And that is my wife up in heaven." Micheal left the room.

Makina walked through the halls of Otonikizaka, on her way to watch the performance Her daugther and her friends have.  
But she spotted a familiar person to the entrance of the Auditoium. Minami Ohtori. The ash haired woman noticed her. "Ara? Is that you My Assitant?" Ohtori said in a sing-song voice.  
As she reaches to pull Makina into a hug, The scarlet haired woman slaps her arms away.  
"Don't get all close with me." She commanded "K-Kina?" the principal's dread was shown on her face.  
"Was it that Man? WHAT LIES DID HE TELL YOU!?" Dread was quickly replaced with anger.  
"You were the one who was lying." Makina looked at the ground.  
"Ohtori it's all over. I don't love you anymore." With this, Ohtori slid to the ground. "You lied to our children. You seperated ouy family. How can I forgive you?" Makina said pitying the woman on the floor.  
But in a moment's time, Makina soon fell to the floor. Ohtori calls a person on her phone while carrying her loves limp body to a secret place.  
"It's time. Get Maki and Kotori." she commanded the person on the other side of the phone trudging to her destination.

Makina woke up in a familiar room and a familiar bed. this time, she was feeling weak, until she remembered, this was the experimentation lab.  
And it has seemed that she was experimented on, but she does not feel as tired as before.

"Maki, Kotori, wait inside here." Makina heard a voice that of a young girl. She hears the door open and see Maki and Kotori. A tear escapes her eye.  
"Mama? Why are you here?" As Maki said that, Another girl walks in, Nico.

"It looks like Aunt will tell you" Nico said sitting on one of the chairs in the room.  
"Tell us what?" Kotori and Maki said it at the same time.  
Coincidence, Ohtori walks in with Kurumi. I wasn't a surprise to Nico, But it shocked to Kotori and Maki that Nico and her Mom looks a like the same way the two of them are with their own mothers.

"Kotori, Maki, well we're because m and your mom have something to tell you."  
"Ohtori?" Kurumi snuck to her side and whispered.  
"Kina-chan, Tori is doing this for you. She, well, just needed the time, she escaped pretty much half of the world's scientist curious brains while hidingher discovery"  
Makina remained quiet.  
"Maki, Kotori, You two, well, Never had any father's to begin with. It was me and Your mother, Maki, Kotori is your older sister."  
The two proccesed the new information coming in. For nico though was a different story.

"B-but how is this possible?" MAki asked "Principal Minami well, Made a breakthrough and you girls are the result. But you aren't monsters, your humans. 100%." Kurumi joked.  
"When I created Kotori, I used some of Kina's DNA, and vice versa, so that's why you too are sisters" Kurumi continued.  
"As for nico, She was solely from me alone. That goes for the others too." Kurumi noticed Ohtori and Makina having a moment and guided the three outside for further explanation.

"Kina forget the man,I am here by your side again." Ohtori said grabbing the scarlet haired womans hand.  
"A mistake was a mistake Tori. I am never going back to you." Ohtori almost stumbled. she remained quiet and mumbled out the words "So be it."

A few months later, Kotori and Maki were now usually seen together. but the two didnt tell anyone they were sisters.  
During these months, Micheal was killed by a yet to caught murderer, Makina naturally blaimed Ohtori.

"OHTORI! YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" Makina sai tears fell out from her eyes as her anger slapped Ohtori in the face.  
"I didn't kill anyone." Ohtori said calmly.  
This raged on with a lot of blaming was done by Makina. After a while, Ohtori decided to hug the scarlet haired woman.  
"Kina-chan forgive me, If I didn't leave you alone you will never experience this pain." By this time Makina recieved a call.  
Answering her eyes shot wide, the murderer turned himslef in. Makina then eyes ohtori, Ohtori's eyes filled with sincerity.  
"I.. How.. I-" Ohtori kissed Makina. Makina felt angry yet, she missed this feeling.

"You and Me will be together forever now okay Makina?" She looked at the scarlet haired woman who was now panting.  
"Hah... Hah... More.. more.. " Makina forcibly pulls Ohtori into another kiss.  
Ohtor had sliiped in a drug into Makina via her kiss, with the now drugged Makina, she was able to make her submit with a person going to prison for Ohtori's crime, everything fell into place.

"Would like more Makina?" Ohtori asked as she strapped Makina onto her bed.  
"Hah.. Hah... You'll.. pay for... hah... this Tori.. " Makina weakly said.  
"Yes Makina Nishikino! We will always be together!" Ohtori delightfully said, continuing in her desperate counter measure to make Makina fall for her again.

"MY little assistant is back."

It was all a dead end. Makina then submitted to Ohtori, after not being to able take in Ohtori's sexual assault.  
Ohtori accomplished what she wanted, To have Makina all to herself again.

* * *

 **Ah it was long. But it only showed a bit Yandere. Next pairing?**  
 **I'll do some old requests.**  
 **As for Under my wing part 2 and the continuation of the last chapter?**

 **I'm working on it. So please wait for it k?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. Here's the next update. It's a one-sided EliUmi. I think.**

 **14 Storm in Lover**

* * *

There two kinds of love in this world. A gentle loving breeze, and a insanely powerful hurricane.

But Eli was both. Umi feared what the girl can do with her being the council president and all.  
Umi can still remember the time when Eli pinned her down the table, whimpering on every kiss the blonde gave.  
As much as Umi hated romantic stuff, she was now traumatized by it.

Avoiding as much intimate relations from almost every girl in her school, Umi would often cling to Kotori.  
She would stick to Honoka too but, with the ginger bouncing all about, Umi told herself to stay by Kotori instead.  
Every girl wasn't jealous of how much Umi clings onto Kotori, for they saw Kotori push Umi away one time, crying out "we're not a couple!",  
relieving everyone from speculated relationships. This goes for Honoka as well.

But even if it was confirmed, Eli would still grit her teeth whenever she sees Umi with Kotori.  
Eli was devoted to Umi, as if she was her God, her savior. The blonde would be labeled as stalker by now. or maybe worse.

When Eli found Umi alone one time, It was her time to act.  
First she just confessed, but as Umi politely turned her down, She couldn't contorl herself any longer, pushing the bluenette down,  
Eli begun kissing her, touching her, at one point you can call it r*pe.

Umi kept it a secret from everyone deciding it was for the best.  
She avoided Eli, much to the blonde's dismay.  
She ran and ran. But Eli knew Umi can't run forever.

Eli knew at one point that her little rabbit Umi would run to her faithful friend. She decided to remove one potential threat to her lovey-dovey fantasy.  
Eli decided to disable poor Kotori, and made a clever plan.

With her plan set in motion, Kotori, with no knowledge of Eli's set-up,  
slipped down the flight of stairs, with Kotori bumping her head, she was rushed to the hospital.

After a few nerve wracking hours, A doctor told Umi that the poor Kotori is in a coma. This was then Umi tried to keep herself strong. She stayed by Kotori's side, waiting for her to wake-up.  
After a week, She was advised to go home. She exhausted. As she walked down the Hospital halls,  
She collapsed.  
Umi waited to hit the cold floor, but she never fell.  
ELi caught her.

"Kotori will be fine. I'm sure." Eli said as the bluenette latched on to her and began to tear up.

But even with Eli's comfort, Umi locked herself away from the world.  
Knowing Kotori was dead she had no reason to remain alive no more.

Umi had then left a note, on it saying that she will go to Kotori.

As the note was found, her family frantically searched for her.  
But as they start searching, Umi was already an inch from her grave.  
She was about to jump off a cliff but a blonde had stopped her from doing it.  
But Umi had a Tantrum, sending them both off the cliff.

No one would ever believe she survived a jump from the cliff.  
But it was all thanks to Eli.  
For Eli had used her body to cushion Umi's fall.  
But Eli's words would forever haunt Umi.

 **"Umi. I will not allow you to be with her. I will drag you to hell from heaven if I have to"**

* * *

 **Sorry I don't know if it was an appropriate title and Short chapters.. REally sorry. But I hope you like it anyways**  
 **Thanks for the reviews btw.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This time it's a HonokaXEveryone.**  
 **So, I thought hard of what they can do in this one, since TsubaHono is more known than HonoEre and HonoAnju, I gave Tsubasa a pretty important role in this one.**  
 **I hope you still continue reading my stories.**

 **As for my other stories, I stopped writing them.**  
 **But I will continue as soon as I have ideas.**

 **As for this Multichap fic,**  
 **I will put in the second part of the previous stories with seconds parts soon.**  
 **The chapter Under my wings will revolve around Tsubasa and Honoka's daughter, and Erena and Anju's daughter.**  
 **The KOtoumi family second part will be about the two siblings anf Erena and ANju as well, of course, Yukiho and Arisa will have appearances in both of the seconds parts.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy them So I'm done talking Enjoy.**

 **Warning: You can say that this chapter, will be bloody. (I think)**

 **15 One day of my Life**

* * *

Honoka, the center of u's, the unquestioned leader and, the love of everyone in u's. Since there was only one of her, and the members did not want to share, they kept each other at bay.  
They stopped any of them who were becoming too close with Honoka.  
The ginger does not even know what' between her group mates, she just knows they were happy with her.  
But they weren't.

Every time at practice whenever a chance appears, they would glare each other to the death.  
Of course Honoka doesn't even notice this, even once.  
After they're practice, It was a victorious moment for Kotori and Umi,  
for these two can have their private time with Honoka even though another is there.

This went on silently, no harm, just glaring, threatening and occasional badmouth.  
But it all changed. It had seemed that Honoka had answered the feelings of another Idol.  
Specifically named Kira Tsubasa, with her now dating Honoka, the other u's members went into a much more psychotic state.  
And of course, the ginger does not notice.

It was by a week's time when Eli had decided to call the other members minus Honoka into a meeting.  
The meeting itself was a death parade, none of them talked to each other.  
Well except for Rin and Hanayo, and also Kotori and Umi. It was by this time where they all called a truce to rid one target.  
They joined forces to separate Honoka, and Tsubasa.

At first it was simple plan, ruin Tsubasa's name, Make them have a misunderstanding, but it wasn't enough.  
Every plan they thought only deepened the relationship Honoka and Tsubasa had.  
And it was pissing them all off.

One day Eli had enough of this charade.  
She told the others to just remove Tsubasa from Honoka's life in one fell swoop.  
"It s time that cheater died." Eli said with a grave tone.

Eli had thought everyone would agree, but there was one who didn't want any murder.  
With a blink of an eye, a ruler was lodged into Hanayo's eye socket.  
The rice loving girl was still at Eli and the other member's mercy by this time.  
But Hanayo didn't expect that her life ends, in the hands of her own childhood friend.  
Rin kicks her down, pulls the ruler out of her eye and stabs her chest, clearly aiming for her heart.  
But a ruler wasn t sharp, it took a while before Rin could sink half of the ruler to reach the dying brunettes heart.  
At that time she broke the ruler into two, both ends now sharp, and thus, stabbing Hanayo to death.  
Eli was proud and scared of Rin. To Eli, Rin was a respectful rival to Honoka's love, as well as a huge potential threat to her own life.  
"Sorry, Kayo-chin. Your ways will never be able to get you with Honoka" Rin stood up with her bloodied hands.  
"Rin needs to go use the bathroom. I'll be back." Rin said walking off. u's continues they're meeting.

"The plan will go like this. Everyone one of us here would be given 20 minutes to torture that b*tch" Nozomi said as she clasped her hands together "If she dies during your time of torture, you will die along with her. We kill her after everyone s done with their turn. We'll watch her burn. Got it?" Everyone in the room nodded.  
"For now let us clean Hanayo-chan's corpse. We kidnap Tsubasa two days from now. If you are late you will be killed. Dismiss." Nozomi stands and goes to get cleaning supplies.  
For the rest of the night, they had made it seem like Hanayo was murdered at a dark alleyway, they framed a drunk passerby.

Two days pass and the time of kidnap was already here. The girl under disguises swept Tsubasa away before she could meet Honoka.  
And then she was brought away from the city. Tsubasa was brought to a secluded place, away from help.

As Tsubasa struggled, her hands and feet tied, a bag over her head, she receives a punch to the gut courtesy from Umi.  
Umi removes the bag and Tsubasa questions her like those kidnapped girl in soap operas.  
But Umi just stabbed an arrow on her thigh. for the rest of the time, Umi just watched her writhe in pain.  
After Umi's turn, she removed the arrow.

Tsubasa heavily panted as Kotori stood in front her. Kotori held a needle and thread, and started to sew Tsubasa's mouth shut. But Kotori didn't have much time and only sewed close 1/4 of her mouth.

By this time, Rin had entered, Rin would only scratch Tsubasa in different places.  
Some were deep, some were not. The most notable thing that Rin did was the four fingered scratch line under Tsubasa's left eye.

At this point it was Maki's turn, coming in with a lot of things, Maki plugged her ears,  
scratching a blackboard, playing unwanted noise.  
Maki only did this somewhat harmless hearing torture.

"Oh look at you. I think I should finish what Kotori wasn't able too." She hears Nico's voice through the ringing of her ears.  
Nico too, has a thread and needle. And this time, Tsubasa's mouth was fully sewed shut.

"Ah. Nico and Kotori did a quite good job. Good thing they didn't sew your eyes shut. Because I'll wan t you to see this." Eli kicks Tsubasa down.  
She then proceeds to beat her up with kicks and punches.

Lastly it was Nozomi's turn, Nozomi was still and weld a blazing piece of metal in her gloved hand.  
She burned a mark on Tsubasa's abdomen. The mark says : Property of Toujou Nozomi

"Did you have enough ? Kira?" Eli asks. Tsubasa extremely weak only had her head down.  
"ANSWER!" Rin claws Tsubasa's arm, making her nod repeatedly.  
"Well, We do hope you like BBQ." Nozomi said smiling. "Thanks for the time." u's leaves Tsubasa alone tied up in her chair.  
She thinks it was done, but as she looks around her, the place was already burning.

Meanwhile outside, Honoka stood furious as she saw her friends walk out the burning building.  
"honoka!? H-how!?" As Eli was about to approach Honoka, she slapped her.  
Honoka ran into the burning building. She franctically searches for Tsubasa. It was a few minutes after that the bulding collapses. The rest of the u's members just stand outside waiting for Honoka to emerge.

It was a miraculous moment, They sighed in relief to see Honoka get out, but their jealousy just returned.  
Honoka was weakly walking away from the burning building, with Tsubasa at her side aiding her tortured lover.  
As Honoka was forced to sit from exhaustion and smoke intake, Eli and the others went up to her.

"Stay back." Honoka said, anger visible in her voice.  
The others couldn't utter a single word, they could only watch us Honoka's tears stream down her unconcious girlfriend, trying to wake her up. But it was too late, Tsubasa, is already dead.  
"It was a good thing Tsubasa.. you made me kept a knife with me all the time." Honoka said sadly.

The others thought that Honoka would commit suicide, they were ready to stop her as she took a pocket knife.  
Eli was so focused on the knife that she never would expect that Honoka herself, would be the one to stab her.  
Eli dropped on the grass, really, weak, in a few seconds she died.

"H-honoka?" Kotori said worriedly before she gets her throat cut.  
"Honoka!" Umi died with her forehead getting pierced.  
By this time, Rin was whimpering with Nico while Nozomi was sloly backing away.  
Maki only smiled.

"HONOKA! IF YOU WANT TO STAB ME GO AHEAD" Maki said as she ran towards Honoka. In disgust she kicked the red head down, and slowly crushed her neck with her foot. Nozomi almost vomitted, she was disgusted by Maki's death, but her love for Honoka wasn't letting her escape.  
Honoka was just about done killing Rin and Nico, seeing Nozomi as the only one left, Honoka walked towards her.

Honoka gave Nozomi a kiss on the lips, Nozomi felt bliss, but it was only for a while.  
Honoka seperated them by pulling Nozomi's hair, and dragged her towards the burning building.  
"Tsubasa was my everything. and you , the people I called friends, were the one who separated me from her."  
Nozomi flinched. "Ha ... haha.. " Honoka psychotically laughed as Nozomi was there as witness.  
Honoka then stabbed Nozomi's feet, making her unable to walk "It's my turn to take everything from you!" Honoka pulled out her remaining strength and tossed Nozomi into the burning building,

Honoka slowly walked away from the place where she slaughtered her "friends" She then gave Tsubasa's severed head.  
"This way, We can be together. Forever." Honoka hugged the severed head and happily walked away.

* * *

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I updating today and maybe in the next 2-5 days. Yes sorry for slow updates, I have thins to do, My laptop is broken,**  
 **And don't have anyideas to spring but I thank you reader, the one who is reading this,**  
 **That you give time to check out my Fanfic.**

 **16 Notice me, Niko-senpai**

* * *

Nico, the petite third year with raven dark hair, has a problem.  
She has a stalker.

Nico already tried to find out who her perpetrator was, but with no luck, It always ends the same.  
The stalker always gets away.

She also talked about it with her classmates, namely Nozomi and Eli.  
While Nozomi said it must be some fat otaku, Elis said to investigate other wise, The result, well, they are now stalking Nico too.

Three days of stalking past, Nozomi and Eli never found anyone following Nico.  
By this time Nozomi and Eli said maybe she's just getting delusional.  
But the was the same thing everyone says to her.

She decided to tlak it out with the first years, since she's a lot closer to them rather than that one bread devouring second year. But again with no luck, They answered the same. Except for Hanayo.  
Hanayo suggested to Nico to stalk her, so, When her stalker enters a jealous rage she can confront her. Nico thought it was a good idea, and went to do it after school.

Afterschool, Hanayo and Nico execute their plan. As Nico followed Hanayo, she noticed that, Hanayo lives far. Far from akihabara.  
That until she went up to hanayo and asked where they are going,  
But Nico blacked out from there.

Nico opens her eyes, her vision adjusting to the dim room lit only by a lamp.  
She hears snickering an laughter.  
She tried to move, but alas, Her two hands tied above her head,  
as she rested on a bed, only her feet was allowed to move feel about.

Hanayo shows herself to Nico,  
Telling her that she finally walks into her trap,  
Nico, finally denouncing the identity of her stalker as Hanayo,  
Went into a rage.

Hanayo smiled at her Senior, and went into kiss her even with all her flailing.  
She gave her all in a kiss, she even pushed her tongue in to taste Nico's mouth.  
Hanayo did not stop here, and went further.

After the actiities were done, Nico panted, her eye blank, staring into nothingness.  
Hanayo gives her a drug. And here Nico Blanks out again.

The next day Nico said that the stalker disappeared,  
But she exhausted. Her exhaustion continued for days. Not knowing where the tiredness comes from.

Here was when Eli and Nozomi pitched in,

One day they follow Nico to find the source, and they were shocked to find Hanayo dragging the third year into a hotel.

Like Police they followed the two, Eventually, They busted Hanayo.

As backfire, Hanayo grabs the nearst blunt object she finds, and smacks Eli and Nozomi with it.

Hanayo kils the two later on,

Finally having Nico to herself.

* * *

 **Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, my update intervals are completely random, so please bear with me.**

 **As for now, I'm going to do requests that will catch my interest. Sorry. But I'll try to do as many of those already requested.**

 **As for the reviews, It helped a lot, thank you for giving the time to review.**  
 **Yeah. thanks for wasting some of your time on me I appreciate it a lot!**

 **17 I love you and you will love me. (KotoPana)**

* * *

As much as people would think that Hanayo would date Rin,  
Maki never thought that her rice-loving friend would fall for their se ior.  
Of course, Maki being Maki would never admit her love for a certain ginger.  
And she, with all her heart couldn't believe that Hanayo fell in love with Kotori.

But in time Maki had accepted it. She supported Hanayo, like practicing what she'll say to Kotori, you get the drill.  
All was fine, but Maki felt that something was wrong, like it was on the tip of her tongue.

Maki and Hanayo would spend time trying to confess to Kotori.  
With Maki getting bored and Hanayo eating rice, which the two never figured out how,  
They stopped meeting after two times with Maki saying what they were doing was pointless.

As the days go by, Rin also learns about Hanayo's crush.  
Hanayo was also relieved, because the time Rin knew was the she blurted out the she and Umi were dating.  
Maki hardly believed Rin dating Umi was real and had smacked Rin for her crappy joke.  
Maki ended up getting a scolding from Umi afterwards.

A month passed by, and Maki noticed that, Hanayo was getting, messier.  
Hanayo went to school with bedhead, there were slightly visible bags under her eyes, and most notably is how her eyes seem duller. Her appetite for rice was somewhat gone as well.  
Mai was getting worried about her friend, that one day she visited her without saying anything.

Maki goes up to the front door and knocks, no answer.  
She repeats for five times, but no one answered.  
When she turned the knob, the door was unlocked. Before she can open the door, Her cellphone rang.  
A voice of a worried Umi reached her ears. It was Umi in a panic, she can hear Honoka and Eli in the background trying to calm her down.  
"Maki! It's Rin and Kotori! S-someone's trying to kill them! Th-they called for help B-but we d-don't know where they are!" Umi said panting, almost hyper ventilating.  
Maki was shocked.  
"Ok! I'll get there fast. I'm here at Hanayo's house now. I'm going to pick up Hanyo and be on our way" Maki hung up and hurried into the house.

As she walked through the plain-sized house, she noticed that it was dim and dusty, like there was no one there for days.  
She hurried to Hanayo's room and opened the door.  
What Maki saw inside shocked her again. She saw Hanayo kissing Kotori who was bounded by ropes. As she turn to the other body in the room, She saw Rin as a bloody mess laid down on the bed, staining the covers.

"H-hanayo... Wh-what is this? I-i don't under-" Maki didn't have time to finish her sentence when she felt a sharp object piercing her abdomen.  
She looked down, seeing a knife entering her navel, her clothes getting stained with her fresh blood.  
As her vision blurred, she looked up to see Hanayo, her face still had traces of blood, and there was saliva on the side of her mouth.  
Hanayo's eyes seemed like a void of emotion, like Hanayo's didn't have a soul in the first place.  
Maki just felt her body limp, and heard herself slam onto the ground with a thud.

As Maki's final moments of life,  
She only saw Hanayo placing a handkerchief over Kotori, making the girl unconcious before wrapiing Kotori up in a blanket then carrying her away.  
Days later, Rin and Maki's corpse were found, Weeks after, the police announced Hanayo and Kotori missing. As months passed, A serial killer was caught and was the one who got the murder case that Maki and Rin's Family filed.  
As well as the kidnapping case Kotori and Hanayo's family filed.

While the pain and suffering of lost friends and family loomed over u's,  
Hanayo stands still, marveling at the sunset holding hands with Kotori.

* * *

 **So uhm, review please! Also, I think I'm going to release another fic. I won't be updating often but I promise I will not leave these fics alone.**  
 **So please, Support me and See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah this is still up for adoption.

Chapter 18: Be My captive

Kanan just facepalmed as Mari told her most insane request to date.  
"Kanan! Please let me catch your heart~"" "No Mari. 're too hungup on our song."  
Mari just gave Kanan a pout.  
"I need to go. Dia is waiting for me. We need to go right lyrics for a new song."  
Kanan packs her things up and leaves.  
Mari stares at Kanan's figure whom just went out the door, her hands balls into fists.  
"It's always Dia this... Dia that... I'm your girlfriend right?!" the blonde slams her hand down on a desk.

Mari first knew hat she was no match for Dia since said girls was with Kanan for longer than she is.  
She met Dia through Kanan, though she was not all that interested in the her, since she always fawns over Kanan.  
But even though that faithful day when Dia helped them to be together, she couldn't shake away a bad feeling...  
The feeling that Kanan only accepted her confession just to make Dia happy.  
And Mari doesn't like that.

As she got home, she stil couldn't shake the stress away. She wanted Kanan to be by her side, and her side only. She wanted Dia gone.  
"Sorry Kanan... This is the way it's got to be.." She silently leaves her room in the middle of the night.

Tomorrow morning students were forming a group at the school's bulletin board.  
Fazed by the sheer number of students in front of the seemingly never noticed news board, Dia commanded everyone to let her through.  
Everyone gives her a worried look, On the board pinned with a knife, a threat letter was posted. It was written in a fine cursive manner, as if some rich person wrote it. The letter read:

'Dear Kurosawa Dia, I am sorry I have not been able to meet up with you these past days.  
I am terribly busy, but I did ran into your little sister. If you're looking for her the twoo of us went on out of town for a stroll. So~ If you want to see Ruby-chan immeadiately,  
come here, ALONE.'

Under the letter was a poorly drawn map leading to the back of the Ohara Family Hotel.  
Dia couldn't contain her anger, she ripped the paper from board and took the knife to charge at the person who now she labels her sister's kidnapper. "Wait for me Ruby"

As Dia arrives where the poor drawn map was indicating, she immediately sees Ruby tied to a tree.  
Dia felt relief run through her and hurriedly ran towards Ruby.  
But she did the wrong thing. Halfway towards her sister someone took her out. She felt a hard hit on her head as her sight blurs, she only saw a flash of blue.

Dia wakes up with her head pounding, she wanted to relieve it but as she moved a hand up, she cant take it above her shoulder level. She looks around but can't see anything but darkness.  
"Hello Dia~" Dia freezes. The familiarity of that voice so calming and yet.. to her it now sounded like it was danger.  
"Kanan." Dia looks at the figure emerging from the pitch black, Kanan's long blue hair tied up a ponytail sways a bit.  
Dia couldn't understand as she looked down again, she was shackled in a dark room, by one of her long time friends.  
"Did you know how much trouble you caused me?" Kanan's voice was icy.  
"Mari was mad at made her mad at me again." Dia was confused.. She couldn't fit any pieces into why this was happening.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Dia's confusion was let out as anger, a tear sliding down her pale white face.  
"I'm talking about you. You're the one who's always upsetting Mari... not me.. he.." Kanan creepily laughs "... Where's Ruby." Dia asks.  
"She's safe~" "WHERE IS SHE GIVE ME A SPECIFIC ANSWER GOD DAMN IT!" DIa regrets having shout at Kanan.  
A few drops of crimson liquid run down through her cheek, as the sting of cut flesh enter her senses.  
It took a while for her to process everything, but she knows, her face was cut.  
"No shouting Dia. Can't you see I'm calmly questioning you?" Kanan slowly slides the tip of her knife down Dia's arm, producing a long shallow cut on her skin.  
Dia wasn't yelping in pain, she just stared at Kanan, anger filling her eyes.  
"You... you're crazy.. now." She huffs "That because you made Mari mad .. AND AT ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" Kanan stabs Dia's thigh, earning herself a painful scream.  
Dia felt the knife lodge into her leg, warm blood gushing out the wound as pain ran throught her body.  
She was steeling herself, she doesn't know what she would ask first, everything seemed to throw off Kanan.  
Then she was hit with realization.  
"Hehe... Why are you taking it out on me huh? Mari would only get angrier." Dia forced a smirk "That's why she isn't going to get mad at me anymore... I'm going to give her the romantic confession she deserves~" "I got to thank you again for this second chance Dia~ If Mari didn't break up with me last night, I would never think of confessing again!"  
Kanan laughs psychotically "Because of all the AZALEA practices you make me come to, MAri thought I was in love with you! and that I only accepted her feeling to make you happy!"  
"I'm sorry Dia, I guess no more AZALEA practices from now on." Kanan disappears into the darkness once again.  
Dia suffered in the room alone, in the darkness. The only thing that kept her up, was the strong smell of gas, and the later combustion of the room itself.

News go by Numazu quickly as a highschool girl was burned to death.  
Mari feared that she was going to be suspected,for she had stormed into the Kurosawa household one night before going to break up with Kanan.  
But Kanan used this as a golden oppurtunity to get her Mari back.  
Kanan worked behind the scenes, and even threathened Hanamaru.  
She blackmailed Yoshiko into saying : 'I was with Mari and Riko.. We were practicing a song for our sub-unit' Kanan had everything fall into place.

She stayed by Mari's side all throughout her grief, she had been there to comfort Mari who was still shocked about Dia's death.  
Kanan was there...  
"I promise you Mari, I won't ever leave you again."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so someone just wrote there in the reviews he/she wants to write a Spanish translation to this.**  
 **Well, I AGREE.**

 **Just don't forget the credits :) hehe.**

 **WEll. Next chapter.**  
 **If I am correct, Aqours was formed two years after 's, so that'd put MakiRinPana in third year.**  
 **And this'll be HonokaXChika. With two gray haired yanderes. well i leave it to you who'll the Yanderes'll be.**

 **Anyways, I was checking his/her page on Wattpad And I dont have anything to object so agree on this.**

 **Chapter 19: Two leaders**

* * *

Honoka didn't know when it happened. It was like accident. A orange haired girl was standing in front of her, passion filling her eyes as she confessed her unwavering feelings.  
"Kousaka Honoka-san... Please go out with me!" She said putting in a bow.  
"W-w-w-wait! ... I-I don't know how I should feel about this..." Honoka was blushing.  
The heat of her face radiating, but the girl in front of her didn't.  
Even a tinge of pink was not usted on her soft-looking cheeks.  
"Please..." The girls voice was pained, Honoka will feel bad if she rejects her.  
And so, Honoka ultimately accepted her offer.

A year passes. Honoka knew a lot from her girlfriend.  
The only part of it was that her girlfriend lived far away near the ocean.  
But it didn't stop them.  
She knew her name, Takami chika, her adress her phone number... Everything.  
People were happy for the two.  
But not everyone.

"Ne so Hono-chan~ Let's go to that cafe!" Chika points at a birghtly colored building.  
"Hmmm that's a new place. Let's go~!" Honoka took her hand and they went inside.  
As they seated adjacent to each other, Chika couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
"Hm? Chika-chan?" Honoka tilted her head, she wasn't sure why but her girl friend was seemed off.  
"Hono-chan,,,, I feel like somebody's staring at me..." Chika shivered in her seat.  
"... I do feel actually the same." Honokka says rubbing her neck.  
Chika and Honoka shrug off the feeling as the waitress came in right between them.  
"May I take your orders?" the waitress said with a smile.  
the two take their orders and later eat.

It was a weird day for both of them as the cold feeling had follwed them almost everywhere, not until they reach the shrine.  
"You know.. Nozomi was technichally the first person to support 's." Honoka stared at the shrine remembring by-gone days.  
Chika just smiled as she leaned on her girlfriend's shoulder "HONOKA! WE FOUND YOUR STALKERS!" A shout errupted from behind he couple as Umi, yelled aloud.

Since they noticed they were being followed, Honoka had called the others to help her catch their stalker.  
TO their surprise, Maki,Umi,and Eli caught Kotori and You.  
"You-chan!?" "K-kotori-chan?!"

"Now if you two are worried about those two its nothing. Honoka wont forcibly bring Chika-chan to any shady place" Nozomi spoke, walking towards them from behind Eli, Chika just blushed at her statement.  
"NOw you two, You were being really rude what have you got to say for yourselves?" "I'm sorry ... Chika-chan." Ho-honoka-chan, I'm sorry too.. Please forgive us.." You and Kotori bows

"I've been meaning to ask but why were you following Chika-san and Honoka?" Maki asked twirling a lock of her hair.  
"Wait don't tell me you two are dating." Eli said "Uhm.. You? Is it time?" "Ye-yes Kotori-chan.."  
Nozomi did not get any time to react as she sees Eli get stabbed by KOtori As Eli felt the sharp blade enter her abdomen, her vision began to blur as she coughs out blood. Umi and Maki tried to subdue Kotori, but they felt a sharp line of pain, You had backed-up Kotori.

Umi tried stand up and fight but being stabbed couldn't hurt more.  
Maki was already out of this world as You had cut her throat out.  
"You know Umi, I did actually kind of hate you." Kotori said as she got on top of Umi nd slowly pushed down a knife on her forehead.  
Umi too weak to counter had, just screamed in pain as the tip of the blade shatter a part of her skull.  
"Good work~" "Thank KOtori-chan~, NOw they got away, while we were killing these ones. Let's give'em a chase!" Kotori nods as she and You split up.

"IN here!" Nozomi brings Chika and Honoka to a safer place "N-nozomi I'm sorry about Eli.." Honoka apologized but Nozomi doesnt seem to believe it.  
"Its fine honoka.." A tear falls from her eye. "Itll be fi-" Nozomi was abruptly cuy from speaking as a Knife slowly emerged from her mouth.  
As NOzomi fell to the ground, dead, It was KOtori who stabbed her from the back of her head.  
"Hey Honoka-chan... Hand over Chika-chan. I need to kill her before we can be together~" Honoka gulped and stood infront of chika, protecting her from Kotori "NO Kotori. NO!" Honoka said aloud.  
"That'sRight KOtori-chan. That's not what we agreed on." You had walk in on them "Ohh? But This here chika stole my Honoka." "And your Honoka stole my chika." As Kotori and you began to bicker, Honoka grabs Chika's hand and they run away.  
"Great now i have to find them again. hank you for this BItch." KOtori tries to run but You slashes her leg.  
Kotori winces in pain as a sudden cut line her slender leg.  
"To keep Chika safe, I'll kill you." You tried to stab Kotori, but she countered it by grabbing on one of you's arms.  
The tossed and turned around the floor as to see who's in control of the knife. They fought, and slahed and cut and bashed, until both were severly wounded.  
AS the two lie down on the floor, Kotori lost an eye, and three fingers, meanwhile she cut off one of You's hand.  
The two lie there, cursing each other "See you on the other side Bitch"

A day later, News spread like wildfire as the multiple dead bodies found around the area was discovered.  
Honoka and Chika had testified against this, Ending the case within a months time.  
But the incident had caused Chika to go into depression, later killing both her and Honoka when they where on a bus, with chika taking out the driver and driving them off the cliff.

* * *

 **RNR**


	20. Chapter 20

**chill...**

 **The next story is KanaDia**

 **...But neither one is the Yandere. ...**  
 **And no, It's not Mari.**

 **Enjoy my little readers,**

 **chapter 20 Third wheel**

* * *

A sunny day in Uchiura, the breeze was nice, and the sea was calm.  
Kanan has to say it was the perfect day to relax, and hell was she right.  
She laid across the tatami mat floor of the Kurosawa residence, it was very quiet.  
The occasional sound Kanan could hear was all the scribbling that Dia was making as she  
practiced her caligraphy.

"Kanan, Are you bored? This might not be the things you have imagined us to do." Dia said a bit worried.

"What are you saying Dia? I don't mind these things, As long as I'm with you."

The two third years have been dating for a while, but alas Dia couldn't tell whenever Kanan would fliert  
with her like that. The then remained silent as a blush spread across Dia's face, her calipgraphy also  
declined as the thumping of her heart made it hard to steady her hand.

"Mou, Kanan, I can't practice anymore..." Dia looks at Kanan with a slight glint of seduction in her eyes.

Kanan wasn't dense about these things, She knew Dia would sometimes yearn for her. And this day was just one of  
those days Dia wanted her real bad.

"Is Ruby here?" Kanan asked, Dia shakes her head to no.

"Now I can why you are so restless." Kanan crawls up to her as th two shared a kiss.

It didn't take long for Kanan to push Dia down onto the tatami mats.  
Kanan was always so allured by Kurosawa beauty. For her, Dia was like a drug, And she was so addicted already.

As Dia and Kanan continued a heated session between them, it was at that moment Kanan's phone lit up.

Dia lets out a groan "Don't answer it. I bet it's Mari-san."

"It might be a emergency you know Dia." Kanan stops and gets off Dia. Her clothes were already disshelved as Dia kept tugging

As Kanan looked at the caller I.D., it was someone irreglular. It was Ruby calling Kanan.

"Uhm, Dia, Your sister is calling." Dia's eyes shot wide as she took the phone and immeadiately answered it.

"R-ruby? Why are calling Kanan's phone?" Dia said into the device.

"Onee-chan I'm coming home. Hanamaru-chan had a date with Yohane today and I kinda made her forgot"

"Oh, O-okay then Ruby, B-but why did you call Kanan?"

"You weren't answering your phone Onee-chan"

It was a fair point. Dia had left her phone in her room.

"Uhm... sure, Be careful on your way home." Dia says as she hung up.

"Looks like today isn't that day." Kanan said fixing herself up as she stood.

Dia gave her a chaste kiss. "I'm not letting you rest tonight. I'm just going to take a shower." Dia says as she left.

Kanan giggled at the thought as she went back to laying down the tatami mats.  
She smiled at the thought that Dia really loved her, and is giving her all for the both of them.  
But sometimes Kanan felt that something was off. Like something was watching them, closely watching them.  
As she closed her eyes she wanted to think about what happened earlier. She really felt like something was off.

"Kanan-san, Did you enjoy your alone time with Onee-chan?" Kanan's eyes shot wide open as she looked at the source of the voice.

Ruby was kneeling down on the floor as she used some ink and paper her sister was using. Ruby slowly wrote the word..

"Blood. Ruby, How did you, Get here so fast?" Kanan's voice ran low as she stared at the younger Kurosawa.

"Kanan-san, I've been watching you really closesly, please don't do that with onee-chan." Ruby said sweetly.  
Sickeningly sweet. Ruby's voice made shivers of fear run down Kanan's spine.

"Wh-what do you want?" Kanan let out, but Ruby chuckled.

"Kanan-san, Just agree that there are certain things you cannot do to onee-chan without my permisson okay?"

Kanan could feel the coldness of Ruby's voice, It was wrong, It really was, As she knew, It wasn't Ruby who was in front of her.

"W-who are you?" Kanan said as she inched away from 'Ruby'

"It's me Ruby Kurosawa, Younger sister of your lover, Dia Kurosawa." Kanan wanted to run, but she knew she cannot.  
Ruby can easily block her path. Then the idea came that she should overpower Ruby.

Within a second Kanan made a dash but Ruby tripped her. Kanan fell face first onto the floor.

"Don't okay?" As kanan flipped herself to look at ruby, She felt something graze her cheek.  
Warm blood flowed from a finger sized cut on her cheek.

"Kanan-san, Understand that I am in control okay? And if you hurt onee-chan, I'll hurt you, badly." Ruby smiled as  
Kanan laid on the floor in horror as she held on her cheek.

"Now, Pretend this never happened, I don't need to tell you not to tell onee-chan anyways." Ruby stood up, and walked towards  
the entrance of the house.

 **"because I know Onee-chan will never believe you if you told her it was me~"**

* * *

 **RnR... If you want more, Follow me at my tumblr. Karteumi.**  
 **I think I'll be posting there starting in a week,**


End file.
